


Estaré Aquí

by CaliArena



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se conocieron en el mejor momento de sus vidas, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero aún así, las circunstancias fueron interesantes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estaré Aquí

Pasaron varias horas desde la medianoche cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse abruptamente. No que lo estuviese esperando ni mucho menos, sino que había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento, pero el hecho de que llegase tan tarde del trabajo era algo que no solía pasar, no al menos sin una advertencia. Y había intentado no preocuparse cuando llegaron las 10 y él no apareció a cenar, y se dijo mil veces que los imprevistos sucedían y podía demasiado ocupado como para mandar un mensaje, aunque en el fondo lo estuviera maldiciendo más de lo que intentaba justificarlo.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió se dijo que estaba listo para hacerle el vacío por no avisar que le dejaría sólo durante tanto tiempo. Tenía a su favor la excusa de que era su responsabilidad, su tutor hasta que cumpliese los 18, y aunque era algo muy hipócrita de su parte reclamarle eso cuando más bien se lo había impuesto, no se privaría el uso de la artillería pesada. Pero sus planes se vieron desbaratados cuando Evan ignoró la cama completamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Lucas tiró las mantas a un lado, incorporándose acto seguido. Apenas si podía vislumbrar algo de la habitación por la escasa luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta del baño, así que encendió el velador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. La puerta no estaba entreabierta, pero podía oír la ducha correr. Desconcertado, apagó la luz.

En el interior del baño, bajo la ducha, Evan no tenía como pensamiento principal ninguna disculpa hacia el menor que ocupaba su cama. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando calmar la furia que le había obligado a actuar imprudentemente. Se sujetó la mano adolorida, observándola como recuerdo de su idiotez y las consecuencias.

Pasó más de media hora bajo la ducha con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, dejando el agua correr. Temía el momento en el que tuviera que alejarse de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, temía tener que volver al mundo real y que el tiempo para hablar con Lucas se había agotado. En cuanto saliera de la ducha no le quedaría más opción que enfrentarse a Lucas.

Pero no pudo.

  


* * *

  


La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la intensa luz del pasillo y a un Evan ataviado en un traje de oficina. Su mirada se posó unos segundos en aquel bulto que se había apropiado de su cama, meses atrás; que seguramente estaba tratando de ignorar los ruidos que hacía al recolectar sus cosas por el cuarto. Después de media hora y un relajante baño, estuvo listo para volver a intentar enfrentarse a Lucas, aunque no estuviese seguro de la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Pero las palabras no salieron. Otra vez.

  


* * *

  


—Suéltalo.

La cuchara hizo un ruido exagerado al golpear la mesa de mármol, pero Lucas no se inmutó, sin despegar la mirada enojada de Evan.

—¿Qué dices? —Evan continuó tragándose su desayuno.

—¡Que lo sueltes de una vez! ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de que llegas tarde y apenas me diriges la palabra? ¡Di de una maldita vez qué es lo que está sucediendo!

Evan observó el rostro enrojecido de Lucas, consciente de que lo había vuelto a subestimar. Él ya no era ningún niño y exigía el respeto que merecía. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba en los últimos días. Huyó al trabajo.

Cuando volvió a altas horas de la madrugada, una completa oscuridad lo recibió en el departamento. Lucas no estaba.

  


* * *

  


No se conocieron en el mejor momento de sus vidas, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero aún así, las circunstancias fueron interesantes…

El padre de Evan había muerto y él, repentinamente, se vio obligado a buscar empleo y mantener a su madre y sus cinco hermanos menores, debiendo renunciar a sus sueños y aspiraciones por el bien de la familia.

Lucas apenas estaba descubriendo su homosexualidad, lo que le había acarreado algunos problemas en la escuela y en casa. Nadie lo había vuelto a tratar con normalidad desde entonces, y maldición que le molestaba, pero era optimista, y se repetía que todo cambiaría algún día.

Ambos tenían, en común familias que los reprimían de lo que en verdad querían ser. Y tal vez muchas cosas más, pero eso aún no lo sabían.

  


* * *

  


San Valentín se había apoderado de las mentes y almas de todos, creando una especie de mundo color rosa chillón, repleto de corazones y chocolates por todos lados. Gente regalaba rosas por la calle, en los negocios ofrecían caramelos… Gastos, gastos y más gastos.

Evan odiaba cualquier tipo de festividad: San Valentín, Acción de gracias, Navidad, cualquier cosa que significase exceso de ánimo en la población. Pero tenía una novia, lo cual significaba que estaba tan hundida en eso de San Valentín como todos los demás.

Ahora estaba en su casa, sentado en un cómodo sofá, esperando a que ella trajera las palomitas de la cocina para comenzar con la maratón de películas edulcoradas. Habían tenido un incómodo almuerzo con sus padres, en los que la madre se dedicó a interrogarlo mientras el padre lo observaba como si fuese una mosca en su plato. Casi había gritado de alivio cuando éstos se encerraron en su habitación y, minutos después, partieron muy arreglados a una reunión vecinal. Anna, su novia, se había limitado a murmurar que había sido mejor que otras veces. Evan no quiso saber a qué se refería con eso, podía imaginarlo.

Una de las puertas del piso superior se abrió con un horrendo chirrido, dejando escapar la música del interior unos segundos antes de ser cerrada con otro chirrido. Lucas bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con la mirada fija en el techo y tarareando. Sabía que el novio de su hermana estaría allí, una de las razones por la cual no había bajado a almorzar además de que éstos siempre solían meterse con él, pero ya habían pasado horas y tenía demasiada hambre como para resistir allí escondido.

Se permitió una pequeña mirada hacia la sala de la televisión, encontrándose con unos curiosos ojos de color miel fijos en su persona. Se detuvo, estirando el cuello lo máximo posible para retroceder aquel paso que había dado, observando más detenidamente al inquilino en el sofá. La mirada le fue devuelta durante los varios minutos que se tardó en hacer un reconocimiento completo, llegando a la conclusión de que su hermana aún no había hablado de él.

— Hey, ¡hola! —le dijo cuando ya se alejaba.

Lucas retrocedió sus pasos nuevamente, dudando si entrar a la pequeña habitación o seguir su camino a la cocina. Se decidió por lo primero aún con dudas. Si su hermana llegaba, lo que seguro sucedería, se encargaría de avergonzarlo frente a su nuevo novio, tal como había hecho con los demás.

— Hey… —murmuró—. Soy… Lucas, hermano de Anna.

Evan le sonrió, aunque estaba algo desconcertado de haberlo conocido recién y no durante el almuerzo, o que Anna no lo hubiese mencionado siquiera una vez.

—Soy Evan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado? —Anna se interpuso entre los dos, abrazando un bol con palomitas. Detrás de ella, Evan alzaba las cejas.

—Tenía hambre ¿sí? —Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Pues ¡toma! —le empujó con violencia el bol de palomitas contra el pecho, haciendo que muchas de éstas cayeran al suelo—. ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡No te quiero cerca de él!

—Pff… ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A que lo espante… o a que te lo quite? —dio media vuelta, dejando caer el bol al suelo—. Estúpida —murmuró, alejándose.

—¡Enfermo! —le gritó ella, para luego sentarse junto a un Evan que intentaba ocultar su desagrado hacia esa loca en la que se había convertido su novia—. Siempre arruinándolo todo. —gruñó, dándole el play a la primera película.

La puerta de calle se cerró con un golpe seco.

Quince minutos después, Evan se excusaba con Anna por no poder quedarse más tiempo, inventando problemas y enfermedades de hermanitas menores.

Cuando salió de la casa tenía pensado tomar rumbo hacia la suya, tal vez comprar alguna tontería a su madre y llevar algo para la cena; tal vez sería porque aún estaba algo conmocionado por la actitud de Anna, pero al final decidió tomar el camino contrario deteniéndose a ver en el pequeño callejón junto a la casa y el departamento vecino. Y, tal como él había pensado, Lucas estaba ahí, sentado en el descanso de la escalera de emergencia y con auriculares.

Caminó hacia donde se supone que él debería estar su estuviese en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared contraria para poder observarle el rostro. Lucas, en cuanto lo vio, se quitó los auriculares colgándolos alrededor de su cuello.

El silencio se había vuelto insoportable para cuando Lucas se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —No había tono hostil en sus palabras, simplemente curiosidad.

—Nada, en realidad…

Hubo más silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún automóvil ocasional o la música aún demasiado fuerte de los auriculares de Lucas.

—Tú… —comenzó nuevamente éste—. ¿Cómo es que sales con mi hermana? No te pareces a los idiotas que ella frecuenta.

—Gracias por eso —sonrió—. Creo que me agradaba más antes de descubrir que es una loca, perdón por eso.

—No hay problema, es cierto. De todos modos… ¿Por qué sales con ella? No puedo entenderlo, es… simplemente… iught.

—Debo añadir en mi defensa que no la conocía demasiado. Soy nuevo en el trabajo y ella fue agradable.

—Ya… —se quedó observando a la calle unos minutos— Yo… creo que deberías irte. Si mi hermana sale y te ve cerca de mí, habrán problemas.

—Es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

—Ya, bueno… Lo decía por mí.

—Oh —se alejó de la pared, sacando el móvil para ver la hora. Luego, mirando nuevamente hacia arriba, dijo: —. ¿Te apetece chocolate caliente? Sé que aún es temprano pero me estoy congelando aquí.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Lucas contestara, en los que Evan se dedicó a mandar mensajes. Cuando terminó, volvió la vista hacia arriba, encontrándose con una muy cómica expresión en el rostro del menor.

—¿Y? —se rio— ¿Quieres o no?

—No te conozco de nada —murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Evan se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

Pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos.

—Ya, me vale. Está bien —llegó al suelo de un salto con una mueca de dolor, frotándose una pierna antes de recomponerse—. Vamos…

  


* * *

  


No encendió las luces cuando llegó al departamento. El departamento de ambos. Aquel al que Lucas se había mudado hace unos meses.

No había sido nada fácil, Lucas era aún menor de edad cuando se marchó de su casa y seguía siéndolo. A Evan le había costado demasiado convencer a los padres de que no presentaran medidas legales contra él, pero había valido la pena la felicidad de Lucas los pasados meses juntos. Y ahora todo se derrumbaría de nuevo si no conseguía el suficiente dinero para el fin de semana próximo.

Dejó el saco en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina, caminando hacia la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia. Atravesarla no fue tan difícil como intentar no armar un alboroto al subir las escaleras, pero sabía que Lucas se encontraría al final de éstas y no se equivocaba.

Lucas sólo giró la cabeza al oír los pasos, volviendo a su anterior posición casi de inmediato. Se apoyaba en la baranda, observando el cielo y la vida nocturna de ciudad unas cuadras más adelante, tal como había hecho siempre que necesitaba pensar o calmar su enojo.

Evan se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la baranda e inclinando s cabeza hacia atrás para no perder detalle del otro. Se dijo que tenía que ser valiente y decir la verdad de una vez por todas, enfrentar las consecuencias como un hombre.

Así que le contó todo.

Por el rostro de Lucas pasaron muchas expresiones: primero confusión, luego sorpresa, furia, pero al final sólo quedaron la tristeza y resignación.

—Yo… —Se negaba a mirarlo a la cara, temeroso de no poder tomar la decisión correcta si lo hacía—. Voy a volver con ellos.

Dio la vuelta, buscando la reacción de Evan, pero este observaba hacia otro lado.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso… —sonrió, pero la alegría no llegaba  sus ojos—. Es por eso que no lo dije antes.

—Sólo serán unos meses, lo sabes. Hasta…

—Que cumplas la mayoría de edad, lo sé. Y no me agrada en absoluto, pero lo entiendo.

Lucas se arrodilló en el suelo, sujetando el rostro de Evan con una mano, buscando sus ojos que le rehuían. El tiempo pasaba mientras se miraban fijamente, sin darse cuenta realmente.

—Volveré —prometió.

Evan lo rodeó con sus brazos, como si quisiesen arrebatárselo en ese mismo momento, y enterró su rostro entre su cabello.

—Y yo estaré aquí…


End file.
